The Weapons Specialist
by jennateewrites
Summary: Snake Eyes/OC. Snake Eyes finds a letter and a present from the girl he is in love with. He makes plans to go get his girl, all the while dealing with his unruly apprentice. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** The Weapons Specialist

 **Fandom:** G.I. Joe

 **Pairing:** Snake-Eyes/OFC

 **Summary:** G.I. Joe. Snake Eyes/OC. Snake Eyes finds a letter and a present from the girl he is in love with. He makes plans to go get his girl, all the while dealing with his unruly apprentice. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.

 **Beta:** breathesgirl

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own G.I. Joe. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. The Weapons Specialist

**I am sitting here resetting my phone to factory setting, because let's face it, I have too much shtuff on it, and it's making it slow. But I am also watching G.I. Joe Rise of The Cobra again. Just so I can see Snake Eyes.**

 **There is just something about a man that is in gear from head to toe, that you can't see any of and who doesn't talk, but can fight and move the way he does that makes you go "YUM". I'm talking about Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe. I don't know what it is about him, especially in the movies, but WOW. I'm drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. I have to sit and wonder what he has going on under all of that armor and that face mask. I also have to wonder what his voice sounds like. I guess, it's the mystery that draws me to him. Anywho, here is a little one-shot/drabble thingy about my favorite silent ninja! Enjoy!**

 **-Jenna Tee**

 ***X***

 **Word Count:** 3,142

 **Beta:** breathesgirl

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own G.I. Joe. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only.**

 ***X***

Snake Eyes and the rest of the Alpha team, including his apprentice, Jinx, had just gotten back from a mission. They were now back at the base, all Snake Eyes wanted to do was go to Andi's room, take her to his room, and sit and vent for a while, until he passed out. Jinx has been acting out ever since Andi showed up, and it was getting on his last nerve. Ever since Andi had shown up, he would go to her to vent about his apprentice. Him and Andi had gotten really close. He was falling in love with her. He had a feeling that she knew why Jinx was acting the way she was, but wouldn't say anything. She would sit and listen, which sometimes was all he needed.

He signed harshly to Jinx to go to her room and rest. She knew he was angry with her. After she left his side, he went to Andi's room and walked in. He frowned when he found the room bare. All of her belongings were gone. When he went to his own room, he found a wooden box on his bed, with a letter on top. He recognized the box. It held the folded up katanas in it that Andi had showed him when they first met.

He couldn't help but to let his mind wander to the first time they met. He had been intrigued by her. General Hawk had sent Team Alpha out to find this girl named Andrea. She was a weapons specialist that General Hawk had met a couple of years prior. She was 25. But one of the best in her field. She lives out in Alaska in the middle of nowhere. When they got to her house, she knew who they were already, and why they were at her cabin. She invited them in, and showed them to her weapon room. Pulling a wooden box off of one of the shelves, she handed it to Snake Eyes, telling him if he was lucky, she would give him a set someday. When he opened the box, it was a set of katana handles. He was confused as first because it looked like it was just the handles, no blade, but with a blue gem on the handle. When she told him to take it out and flick the gem with his thumb. He was completely surprised to see a long katana blade come out of the handle. He loved the design. And looking around her weapon room, he could tell she was good at her job, and could now see why General Hawk wanted this girl to do something for him.

He shook his head as the memory faded.

He walked over to his bed, and picked up the letter, reading it.

 _ **Snake Eyes,**_

 _ **I am sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. You are on a mission though, and the favor I was doing for General Hawk and the G.I. Joe's is finished. So, I must go. Maybe someday, I will be invited to stay with the Joes permanently. But sadly, that is not today.**_

 _ **You are the most intriguing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Your vow of silence is honorable. Your loyalty is amazing. Anybody would be lucky to have you on their side. Any woman would be lucky to have you by her side. Never change who you are for anyone.**_

 _ **I can't say I'm not curious to hear your voice or to see the face that matches the muscles under all the armor. But I respect you too much to ask for that.**_

 _ **This gift was made special for you. Each one, including the leather cases and the box was made by my hands. I hope you like them.**_

 _ **I should also answer the question you've asked me time and time again when you rant about your apprentice. I do know why she has been acting the way she is. She is jealous of how close you got to me. She knew how I feel about you, and didn't want me to take you from her. If you don't believe me, ask the other women on your team.**_

 _ **I'll always be around if you need me. You know how to find me.**_

 _ **With Love Always,**_

 _ **Andrea**_

Snake Eyes couldn't help the chuckle when he read the part about his muscles. He had noticed Andi eyeing him a lot. He smirked under his mask. Now he wondered just what she felt about him. He knew the rest of the women on the team would know. He would ask them when he asked them about Jinx.

He set the letter down, and opened the wooden box. He smiled as he picked up one of the katana handles in its leather case. He took it out of the leather case, and flicked the black gem on it, making the blade come out from the handle, just as she created it to do. Turning it into a regular size katana. All he had to do to close it, was flick the gem again. He noticed an engraving on the blade near the hilt. Japanese symbols. He smiled as he read it. It had his name " _Snake Eyes_ " engraved on it. He flicked the blade close, and put it back in its leather case. Then he strapped both cases to his armor, put the letter in his pocket, and headed back out the door. He knew he needed to rest, but he wanted to talk to Scarlett and Cover Girl first. He found all of the team in the rec room, including his apprentice. She saw him walk into the room, and took a step towards him, only for him to hold up his hand stopping her. He shook his head at her, and walked over to Scarlett and Cover Girl.

" **Can I talk to you two in private, please."** He signed.

Both women looked at each other, curious, but nodded at him. The three of them left the room to go somewhere private. But not before he signed an order to Jinx **"Do NOT follow us. Keep meditating."** Knowing she would try to eavesdrop.

When they stopped walking, he pulled out the letter and handed it to Scarlett for them both to read. He waited as both women read the letter, then looked at him.

" **Is what Andi said in that letter true about Jinx?"** he signed.

"Yes." Scarlett said, as both women nodded.

"When you first brought her here, she was rude to us both. She didn't realize at the time that we both see you as our brother. While we may hang on you, and hug you at times, the three of us are kind of like siblings to one another. But even after that, she was spiteful. She didn't want us to be around you at all. Didn't want your affections off of her. Even though there wasn't the kind of affection she wanted. It didn't stop with us until General Hawk threatened to kick her out of the Joes." Cover Girl explained.

Snake Eyes sighed. **"Why didn't anyone tell me about this incident?"**

"She is your apprentice. A good asset to the team. General Hawk didn't want you to get rid of her, if we could get her to stop. She did stop with us. But lately…." Scarlett trailed off.

" **She's been like this again with Andi."** Snake Eyes finished for her. She nodded.

" **I will be dealing with her. I may have to send her back to the temple for a while for a punishment. I will also have to set her straight about my feelings. She is nothing but an apprentice and a friend. Well, an apprentice now." Snake Eyes sighed.**

" **Also, what are Andi's feelings for me? I know she would look at me." Snake Eyes cocked his head to the side, curiously.**

The women both smiled at each other, then at him. They both knew Snake Eyes had fallen for Andi. Just as Andi had fallen for him.

"She's in love with you." Cover Girl told him.

"You have time off. Take it, and go to her. You both love each other. You should be together. It may be hard if she's not in the Joes. But we all know you both could make it work. She loves you enough to stay with you even if you can't always be on the outside with her. The team, minus Jinx adores her. If something ever happened to you, you know we'd tell her and take care of her." Scarlett told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Snake Eyes nodded, as he thought about what they had said.

They waited patiently for his response.

" **Alright. I'll take my time off and go to her. But don't tell anyone until I'm gone. Especially don't tell Jinx. I will send her to the temple in Japan before I leave."** Snake Eyes told them before he walked away.

He made his way down the halls to General Hawk's office. He knocked on the door when he got there, and waited for the "Come in." before entering.

"What can I do for you Snake Eyes?" General Hawk asked.

Snake Eyes took out his phone, and typed on it, before passing it to General Hawk. General Hawk didn't know sign language, so he had to communicate another way.

 _ **I want to take my time off. I am aware that I have a lot of time off. Two months, I believe. But I will also be on call, if it's an emergency.**_

"I think we can do that. Where are you going?" General Hawk asked.

 _ **I will be sending Jinx to the temple in Japan to accept punishment from Blind Master for her behavior towards Cover Girl and Scarlett when she first got her. And for her behavior towards Andi. I will be going to visit Andi for two months.**_

General Hawk smiled as he read the message from Snake's phone.

"About time you come to your senses on both of these situations. That will be fine. We will keep you on standby, as well as Jinx. If it's an emergency and we need your expertise, we'll call for you. Have fun. Just let me know when you both are leaving."

 _ **I am going to talk to Jinx now, she will be leaving in 2 hours. I will shower, eat, and sleep for a few hours before I head out. So, I will head out tomorrow morning. I haven't slept yet after the last mission.**_

General Hawk read the message and nodded his head. "Ok. I'll have the one of the pilots get ready to take Jinx to the temple."

Snake Eyes nodded, and walked out the door.

Next, he went to find Jinx. Time to set her straight and send her off. He found her in the rec room still. She obviously hadn't listened to his order to rest after the last mission. He knew why now too. She wanted to spend time with him. As if they weren't around each other enough. He rolled his eyes under his mask. No one was able to see it.

He walked into the room with a purpose. The rest of the team had already noticed him there, and even if they couldn't see his face at all, they knew his body language, and knew he wasn't happy, as he headed straight for Jinx. Normally the silent ninja was able to keep himself calm in any situation. But his apprentice had obviously pushed him too far lately. Jinx finally turned around and looked at him, smiling brightly at first, until she read his body language, which made her frown. He was still angry with her?

" **Jinx, let's go. We are going to your room, where we are going to have a talk."** He signed, before abruptly turning around and walking back out of the rec room. Jinx hurried after him, not wanting to anger him anymore than she already was. The rest of the room remained silent. Wondering what was going on. Only Cover Girl and Scarlett knew what was going on.

When Snake Eyes and Jinx got to her room, they walked in and shut the door. He motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was told, and looked up at him as he stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

" **I have been informed of your behavior towards Cover Girl and Scarlett when you first got here. I have also been informed of your behavior towards Andi when she came here. You are training to be a ninja. Yet you act like a child. You act like a jealous, obsessive girlfriend, when we are not a couple. Let me make one thing clear now. You are my apprentice. There are no romantic feelings. I feel nothing romantic for you at all. Up until I heard about all of this, I thought we were also friends, I also thought I could count on you to have not only my own back but my team's back as well. Which includes the women. Even Andi. At this point, I can't trust you." He signed.**

Jinx looked down at her lap with tears in her eyes, ashamed. He snapped his fingers to get her attention, and she looked back up at him, knowing he wasn't done yet.

" **I am sending you back to the temple until further notice. You are not ready to be here. You still have too much to learn. You will still be on standby for emergencies with the Joes, but you will stay at the temple, and learn from your mistakes. When I allow you to come back, you will apologize for your behavior to Cover Girl, Scarlett, and Andi. And you better be sincere in your apology."**

Jinx was now in tears. She had disgraced her Ninja Master (Snake Eyes), her Master at the temple, her family, and herself. She was also heartbroken that he felt nothing for her but friendship and duty as her Ninja Master. She knew what she had done was wrong. Andi had never been anything but nice to Jinx, and she treated her like dirt, and threatened her to make her stay away from Snake Eyes. Now she was being sent back home. She took a shuddering breath as she decided something. She would gain his trust back, she would work harder to be the ninja that she wanted to be, like him. She would also apologize to the women, including Andi, and try harder to get along with them.

"I will learn from my mistakes. I will make you proud to be my Ninja Master again. I would still like to be your apprentice and your friend if you'll have me. I will serve my punishment at the temple. I will get over my feelings for you. I will also apologize to the women and try harder to be friends with them. I will gain all of your trusts back. Not just yours, but the teams, and Andi's." Jinx told him quietly, looking up into his eyes.

He studied her for a few moments, searching her eyes to see how truthful she was being. When he saw what he wanted, he nodded at her.

" **You will leave in two hours. You may rest on the jet. In two months' time, I will come back to the temple, and we will start your training again. For now, you will serve your punishment with the Blind Master."** He signed.

She nodded her head. "Yes Sir."

She was wondering what he would be doing for two months. He could see her curiosity, even as she got up from the bed and started packing.

" **I am going to see Andi. I am going to tell her how I feel."** He signed. He just hoped he didn't regret telling her.

Jinx sighed, but nodded her head. "As long as you're happy. I'll be happy for you."

Two hours later, Snake Eyes got Jinx on the yet and on her way. He went and had dinner, took his shower, packed for his trip, then fell onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 ***X***

The next day, he found himself standing in the snow in Alaska, in front of a large cabin, secluded in the woods. He walked up to the door, and knocked.

When the door opened, he smiled at the look of shock on the home owner's face. Setting his bag down beside him.

"Snake Eyes." She breathed.

" **Hey Andi."** He signed.

Her eyes lit up, and she threw herself at him, hugging him tight. He chuckled silently and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist, hugging her just as tight.

When they pulled back, she looked up into his visor on his mask.

"How long are you here for? Is this a business visit?" she asked.

" **I'm here on vacation, to spend time with my girl. I'm here for two months. If you'll have me. I'm in love with you, Andi."** He signed.

Andi gasped, before throwing herself at him all over again, except this time, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. His arms were around her, holding her up.

"Of course, I'll have you. I love you too." She said, softly.

He smiled, and bent to pick up his bag, while still holding her, and walked into the cabin, kicking the door shut with his foot. He dropped the bag onto the floor next to the couch, and set her on her feet. He took off his big winter coat.

She watched curiously, as he began to take off his armor, saving his mast for last. Her eyes were widening, watching him. When everything except the mask was off, he was left in his black cargo pants, a black long sleeve thermal shirt, and black combat boots. He pulled off his mask, leaving him in a cloth mask, but before she could be disappointed, he pulled off the cloth mask as well. He smiled at her wide sparkling eyes.

He was 6'0 tall, muscular but not disgustingly so. He had short somewhat spiked dirty blond hair, and eyes blue eyes. He had a long scar down the right side of his face. Which she knew to be from the white ninja's katana. Snake Eyes' nemesis. He was beautiful in her eyes, even with the scar down his face.

She took a step forward, and reached her hand up, tracing the scar with her fingers before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the scar lovingly. She kissed the corners of his mouth.

"You're beautiful." She murmured before she kissed him deeply.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
